Kendall's Test
by Bookreader2010
Summary: this is my 1st ever fan fiction story so i figured i would let you guys read it hope you enjoy review plz  has some cursing and character deaths
1. chapter 1

**I do not own anything to deal with Big Time Rush. R & R plz..**

It had been a long day and Kendall decided to go home and call it a night, while James, Carlos, and Logan went out to have fun from the long day of rehearsing. Before leaving the guys had asked him if he wanted a ride home, but Kendall thought since it was such a beautiful night that he would rather walk. On his way home Kendall kept getting the feeling of someone following him, but he just chalked it up to being tired. After a while the feeling kept getting stronger and he noticed that the same person behind him had been there since he had left Roque Records. Panicking he began to run, but because he wasn't paying attention he ran right into a pole knocking him unconscious.

"Kendall!" Someone shouted.

"Wake up!" Another shouted.

As Kendall woke up he began to notice that he was in a dimly lit room. In front of him was a television. Suddenly a throbbing pain began to resonate through out his head and the events earlier that night came back to him.

"Where am I?" He asked rubbing the spot where he had hit the pole.

"We don't know. We woke up here just like you" Said a familiar female voice. Kendall turned to his left and gasped as he saw six people in front of him chained to some kind of carousel looking ride. Suddenly the TV turned on. On the TV was a puppet.

"Hello Kendall Knight. In front of you are six of your friends. You and your friends have taken being famous to an extreme. Making decisions and not caring about the consequences. Well today you will be learning that for every decision that you make there will be a price to pay. In front of you are six of friends, but only two of them may get off this carousel ride. Each time the ride stops if you should choose to let them live then place your hand in the device and push the button, but if you should choose to let them die then do nothing. Just be warned that the carousel won't stop till all six shots have been used. Who shall live or die? Make your choice. Let the games begin."

Suddenly the carousel began to spin. Slowly it came to a stop on Mr. Bitters, the Palm Woods Hotel Manager. "Oh God please Kendall help me. I am sorry for the way that I have treated you guys." Before Kendall could do anything they heard a shot and Mr. Bitters was dead. Next was the blonde Jennifer.

"You have to help me Kendall. I can't die like this. I have a family that loves me..."

"No you don't!" The Brunette Jennifer yelled."Your family can't stand you because you're such a bitch. That's why they never come to visit you." Seconds later the shotgun fired and the blonde Jennifer was dead. The next person to die was the Brunette Jennifer. Then the carousel started up again: the only three people left were Stephanie King, the Curly Haired Jennifer, and Freight Train. The carousel next was the Curly Haired Jennifer.

"You have to help me please. I am sorry for what I have done. I am sorry for abusing my fame. Just please don't let me die." Kendall then put his hand in the device and pushed the button. A rod then shot down stabbing him in the hand causing Kendall to scream out in pain. The shotgun then tilted up and fired saving the girl. Next was Freight Train. "Look at me Kendall! I need you to let me die and save Stephanie. She has her whole life still ahead of her. I've lived a good life. I won't be mad. Just let it go."

Kendall then turned his back and covered his ears as the shotgun fired off killing Freight Train. As the last victim came up Kendall put his hand once again in the device and pushed the button causing him to scream out. The shot gun tilted up and fired its last shell saving Stephanie King, Seconds later the TV turned back on showing the puppet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Detective Michaels" an officer called.

"Yes officer" He replied.

"We have a report of nineteen people missing" the officer said.

"Is there any connection between the disappearances?" Detective Michaels asked.

"In fact there is. Four of the boys are from a band called Big Time Rush. Their Friends and Families have gone missing too. We think that there may be another saw game in play."

"How do we know that it's not some crazed fan?"

"Because we sent some officers to the last spot that the last victim was seen, Mr. Kendall Knight, and we found a pig mask and a note saying now it's his turn to learn his lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good job. Kendall. Now you are one step closer to your rehabilitation. Now follow your path on to the next lesson." The TV turned off and a hallway lit up behind it.

In the next room what Kendall saw before him just about him cry. Camille and Jo were chained up to the wall with a pit in between them. In front of him was a tape recorder with a note saying play me.

"In this room you have your girlfriend and your friend. One is blind and the other can't speak. You have 60 seconds to find their key that will unlock their chains before the spikes behind them go off piercing every major artery and organ in their bodies killing them instantly. Let the games begin."

The timer on the wall started ticking down. So Kendall jumped into the pit. He began to scream out from the pain of the needles stabbing into him. Kendall looked back up and noticed there was 30 seconds left.

"Come on Kendall", Jo yelled," I know you can do it". Even with the needles sticking in his hands, arms, and legs, he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to find the key to save his girlfriend. Ten seconds was all that was left when he finally found the key. Now all he had to do was get out of the pit. He ran over to Jo trying to unlock her chains, but as time slowly ticked down he couldn't get the in the lock. Suddenly these long thin spikes came pushing through Jo and Camille.

"I am so sorry Jo. I tried to save you but I couldn't. I love you Jo." He then closed her eyes and kissed her on the lips and walked over to Camille and closed her eyes too. He then walked out of the room to go to his next lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Detective Michaels set in his office when an e-mail popped in his inbox with a video attachment. Michael then clicked on it. In the video was the puppet Billy.

"Good Evening Detective Michaels, I know you have been trying to find the missing people and you are probable worrying if they are in the next game of mine. Well here you go." Then it switched over to the carousel trap. Detective Michaels watched in horror as one-by-one each person was brutally murdered, but two.

"I need some one back here. Quick!" he shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall walked into the next room and noticed that something was sitting in a chair. The lights flicked on and in the chair was Buddha Bob with some kind of contraption on his head. On the wall beside him sat Carlos chained to a pipe. After the door closed a recording started.

"Hello! Buddha Bob you have always helped Kendall and his friends with their schemes. Well today you are going to learn how not to help. The device that you are wearing is called The Death Mask. The key you are looking for is in the stomach of Carlos. In two minutes if you are unable to retrieve the key then the contraption will snap shut almost like a Venus fly trap. Will you have the strength to find the key to your survival? Then let the games begin."

Buddha Bob then stood up and began to walk towards Carlos. Kendall watched in horror as Buddha Bob picked up a knife off the ground. Carlos stood up quickly and found one also.

"Please we don't have to do this." Carlos said.

"But I want to live. I must survive." Buddha Bob said as he swung forward with the knife and barley missing Carlos.

Kendall stood there and watched as his two friends began to fight. Both of the guys fought with the will to survive. Kendall looked to his right and saw a tape player. He then reached over and pushed the play button.

"This lesson and the next one are to teach you that you can't control everything. The result from this test can only come from the ones that are in the room. Now you can move on to your next lesson or stay here and watch the outcome of this test."

A hallway to Kendall's left lit up. "Good luck bro. I hope you make it." Kendall said as he turned and left.

In the next room Kendall saw another one of his friends, James Diamond, tied to a chair with four bars in front of his face, and blood dripping from his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon James Diamond. For years you have used your looks to get whatever you wanted and not caring who you affect. Well today you are about to show me which do you care for more your looks or your life. The bars in front of your face will turn red hot. In order to escape from your chair all you have to do is press your face to the bars which will cause the razors under your hands to retract allowing you to slip your hands out or you can just sit there and slowly bleed to death. Will your appearance be the death of you or will you be able to burn the mask of lies and finally show the world your will to survive?"

The second the recording stopped the bars in front of James began to glow red. James struggled to get out of the chair, but the razors under his wrists began to cut so deep that they began to bleed even more.

"Come one James. Just push your face into the bars already!" Kendall shouted not knowing if his friend could hear him or not.

"Some one help me!" James screamed. He looked at the bars glowing red as the razors kept digging into him as he struggled. "Come one you can do this" He said to himself. He then leaned forward into the red hot bars. As his face made contact with them, he could feel pain shoot through out his body. Kendall could hear his friend scream in pain as skin began to sear off the bone. Pushing harder into the bars he felt the razors under his wrists begin to lower, but the harder he pushed the more the bars began to burn his face. He pushed more until finally the razors lowered enough to slip his hands out of the restraints.

"There you go James. I knew you could do it. I knew you wouldn't give up bro." Kendall said and walked out of the room on to his next lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Detective Michaels set with the video analysis, who checked the video to see if it was real or not.

"Well" Detective Michaels asked.

"It seems authentic. I have tried running every possible test that I know and it's the real thing. These victims are in fact part of the Saw game." The video analysis said.

"Can you trace it back to find out who sent it or where from" Detective Michaels asked.

"I am working on that right now sir, but it may take me a little bit because who ever sent it sent this through a lot of filters." The video analysis said as she began to typing at the keyboard as fast as she could.

Kendall walked down a long dark hallway. He couldn't believe what he had been through that night. What was he going to say to the families of the ones he couldn't save? Would they be mad or feel sorry for him? What laid before him and who else was in this horrible game? All these thoughts kept racing through his head. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Kendall approached the door at the end and opened it up. Inside Kendall could see a figure with ropes tide up to it. As soon as the lights came on Kendall ran over to the person immediately.

"Detective Michaels come here quickly! I think I found something here that you need to see." The video analysis said.

"Yes. What is it?" He said bursting through the doors.

"I think I found the location of the sender." She replied.

"Well what is it?" He asked with anticipation.

"It says the address is 1702 George Mount Rd."She replied.

"That can't be possible?" Detective Michaels said.

"Why whose address is it." She asked.

"That's my house" He said as he turned and ran off. "That bastard better not have been in my house." He then took out his cell phone and began to call his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking in Kendall saw the figure and ran over as soon as the lights came on. Tied up in the middle of the room was Logan, the final member of the Big Time Rush Band. Each limb had been chained up into a different direction with locks on each one. On the end of each chain was a machine.

"Good afternoon Logan Mitchell. You have always been part of the brain of the team. You and Kendall Knight have always come up with ways to get out of trouble. Well tonight we are going to see just how smart you two really are. To unlock each combination you must figure out a four digit code. One digit will be placed into each lock for you to escape. In five minutes if the locks are not removed your limbs will be pulled clear off. Can the friendship of two people unlock the freedom of one or will it be the cause of someone's life?

Suddenly the machines turned on and the clock behind Logan started ticking down to zero.

"Ok we have to think about this logically. Why would he have the two of us in this trap?" Logan asked.

"I don't know because we always figured things together." Kendall replied.

"Exactly, so there must be something between us that we can use to figure this out. What four numbers do we know that can unlock these chains?"

"Birthdays, the year the band started, ages, I can't think right now." Kendall said trying to rack his brain for the combination.

Suddenly the ropes began to tighten a little causing Logan to scream. Kendall looked up and seen he had four minutes left.

"Try our Birthdays." Logan said.

"Ok" Kendall said putting in Logan's Birthday first, but nothing happened. Then he tried his birthday entering 11, 2, 1990, but still nothing happened.

"Okay try the year that the band started." Logan said as the roped tightened a little more.

Kendall then tried the year 2009, but still nothing happened. "They're not working" Kendall said afraid he was going to lose another friend.

"Just calm down, we're never going to get through this, If you start to panic okay." Logan said.

"Okay" Kendall replied clearing his mind and wondering how Logan can stay so calm even when put face-to-face with death. Looking up Kendall saw that they only had two minutes left on the clock. The chains tighten a little bit more and he could begin to hear the bones in Logan's body begin to break as they were being torn apart.

"I've got it" Logan said suddenly.

"What is it?" Kendall jumped up with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Try our ages of all four us. I think it has something to deal with the whole band because we are always trying to get the four of us out trouble." Logan explained.

"Okay" Kendall said as he put the four numbers in each representing the ages of him, Logan, Carlos, and James. Finally the chains began to unlock one by one releasing Logan, just as the chains yanked back to the machines.

"Thank you. I knew we could figure this out." Logan said.

"We? You were the one who figured out this trap." Kendall replied.

"Hey you haven't perhaps seen Camille was in this did you?" Logan asked.

Looking down Kendall began to tear up. "What's wrong man?" Logan asked,

"I had seen earlier. She and Jo were in one together and I wasn't able to save either one. I tried my best I really did but I couldn't help them. Please don't be mad at me bro" Kendall said still looking at the ground.

Suddenly Logan walked up to Kendall and…


	5. Chapter 5

Detective Michaels drove down the road at top speed. "Come on Michelle pick up" he said as he prayed that everything was ok.

"That's right Detective Michaels follow the bait." The killer said looking at his camera and watching the existing traps start. He turned to his right and saw Kendall talking to his friend. "Can't believe he has gotten this far really."

As Detective Michaels pulled up to his house. He noticed that all the lights were off. Barely even coming to a stop, Detective Michaels jumped out his car and pulled out his gun. Walking up to his house, he began to check for any signs of booby traps, or tampering of anything. With everything looking clear, he reached for the door and it opened right up. Everything seemed calm inside as he slowly walked in. after checking each room downstairs carefully, he began to creep up the stairs. As he made it to the top he began to hear something from both ends of the hallway. Suddenly a recording began.

"Good evening Detective Michaels. You have been trying to desperately catch me. Well I figured I would catch you first. In this game you must decide which of the two people you love most to save; your wife or your daughter. For in 3 minutes if you haven't picked the house will blow up killing all three of you. Now you must decide who shall live or die. Let the games begin"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. What did they ever do to you" he screamed.

Logan walked up to Kendall and gave him a hug. "Look bro I can never be mad with you ok. I know you tried your best. I know that you wouldn't willingly let her die. Beside I am mad, but not with you. It's at the bastard that's putting us through this hell." He screamed at the cameras.

"Thank you. I really needed that. I just hope everyone else feels the same." Kendall said as he wiped his eyes.

"Congratulations Kendall and Logan, but now Kendall must move on to the next lesson of his rehabilitation." The recording said as another hallway lit up.

Kendall gave Logan one more hug and turned away walking down the hallway. Following the arrows to the next room. Kendall began to get a glimpse of hope because he had helped to save one of his friends. As he approached the door he noticed that there was writing on it. As he came closer the words said "Leading the Blind" Kendall opened the door and saw a window with a phone next to it and a tape player. Kendall walked over and pushed the button to play it.


	6. Chapter 6

"The next lesson ahead consists of you, your manager, Gustavo, and his assistant, Kelly. For years the two of them have been blinded from your actions and have believed all the lies that you have told them. So tonight you must lead the two across the room to each other, but to make it a little interesting. The two have a device on their heads causing them to literally be blind. If the two don't make it to each other with the other's key the devices around their necks will pull them up and strangle them. You have 3 minutes to do this. Will you be able to lead them to see the truth or will the lies that have been told be their downfalls?"

The lights flicked on in the other room and Kendall saw Gustavo on one side of the room and Kelly on the other. Kendall looked down and saw that they were at least 15 ft off the ground.

"Hello! Anybody?" Kelly asked.

"Get me out of here! Don't you know who I am? I can and will have you arrested." Gustavo shouted.

Kendall picked up the phone beside him. "Kelly? Gustavo? Can u hear me?" he asked.

"Kendall? Where are you?" Kelly asked.

"Guys just trust me ok. Someone has kidnapped us and I have to help u guys survive but right now we only have a little less than 3 minutes right now ok" Kendall said.

"OK" they said.

"Now Kelly the boards you are standing on I need you to slowly walk out on about six steps then you will come up to another ok. The same goes for you to ok Gustavo?" he asked hoping they would cooperate with him.

"Ok" they both replied. Each taking steps carefully until they came to the next board.

"Ok now Gustavo do the say thing but go to your right. Kelly I need you to go to your left."

They both started out again, but about halfway through Kelly accidently slipped, catching herself halfway down and pulled herself back up. Kendall looked up at the clock and noticed they had about 2 minutes left. Coming up to the middle of the room, Kendall told the two of them to reach out and grab the keys. Then he told Kelly to cup her hands and told Gustavo to gently toss it directly in front of him. Gustavo then threw the key, it then bounced off of Kelly's chest and directly in to her hands. She then used the key to take off her device. Once it was off she then threw her key to Gustavo but as he went to grab it. It bounced off his fingers and fell to the ground. As the clock ticked down Gustavo began to apologize for everything he had done and suddenly he was yanked into the air and was strangled. Kelly screamed out as she saw Gustavo's body hanging there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Detective Michaels stood at the top of his stairs trying to figure out a way to save both his wife and daughter. He knew he couldn't race to one then other because he wouldn't have the time. In the end he heard his wife shout to save their daughter that she was the one to live and that she had already made her piece with god. Detective Michaels then ran to his daughter's room and grabbed her. He ran all the way downstairs and out his door. Getting in the car he drove out and as he got half down the road the house, with his wife still in it, blew up. Detective Michaels looked back and saw his baby daughter was still sound asleep, never knowing what had happened to her mommy. Detective Michaels with tears and his began to race to back to the police station.

At the police station Detective Michaels had every police cop, detective, and office worker trying to find a lead of some kind to help hind the person behind the killings. While everyone was working hard Detective Michaels walked into the office where his baby daughter, Elizabeth, slept. Walking in he made sure to keep quiet so that he wouldn't wake her and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I will do whatever it takes to find out who did this. I just hope that someday you will understand. I would've have loved to have been able to save the both of you, but your mother willingly sacrificed herself to save you." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead again. "Sweet dreams Elizabeth. I love you my baby girl." With tears in his eyes he then walked out of the room and into the chaotic world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok with this trap i did it a little bit different bc i have three people involved. i decided to do it from each of their point of views bc i was having a hard time writing it from just one. the other two are in the next chapter.**

Kendall walked into another room and saw another huge window in front of him with a tape recorder beside it. Without hesitation Kendall walked over and pushed the play button.

"Good evening Kendall so far you have learned a lot not only about yourself, but your friends too. You have learned how let things happen for themselves, or how to actually help someone. Well in this trap it's all up to you. In the rooms in front of you are your band owner, Arthur Griffin, and his daughter, Mercedes. Each one of them living their life in separate ways, the father being cold and heartless and the daughter thinking she's the hottest thing on the planet. That's why I created this trap specifically for them. Each room created to make them what they actually are. The father is in a room that will slowly decrease in temperature, eventually causing him to freeze to death. The daughter on the other hand is in a room that will slowly increase in temperature eventually causing to be cooked from the inside out. In order to be able to save them you must push the button in front of you, which will momentarily cause the temperatures to switch, but you can only do this so many times. If either of the two's body temperature drops below 90' or rise above 103' before 3 minutes are up, then their rooms will begin to rise to their extreme temperature slowly killing them. Will these two lives come to an end tonight or will you be able to figure out how to opposites can finally work together?"

Once the tape had ended the lights in the other rooms turned on. In one room sat Mercedes Griffin and in the other, stood Arthur Griffin with chains on his arms and legs connecting him to the ground. Kendall looked down at the button and noticed two smaller screens on both sides of it. On the left was Mercedes' at 98. 6 and on the right was Arthur's also at 98.6. Kendall looked up and saw that the clock above had started counting down. In Mercedes' room everything started to glow red slowly increasing the room's temperature. Mercedes began to struggle trying to free herself from the chair, but with not luck. Looking around her she saw heaters and sun lamps. She also noticed that she was wearing a wool vest and wool shorts. She could feel flames shoot up from behind her as well. "Somebody help me!" she began to shout as she struggled even more. As she felt the heat rise some more she began to notice that her arms and legs were beginning to turn a dark red. Then all of a sudden the heaters and sun lamps stopped and she began to feel a cool breeze across her neck, arms and legs. But just as quickly as it started the breeze was gone and the heat returned. As the temperature began to increase more by the second she noticed her skin turning darker shades of red. She couldn't help but scream from the agony of the burning sensation. Then she began to feel her skin bubbling up. The heat had gotten to the point to where she was having second degree burns. Once again she felt the cool breeze on her body, but as soon as she began to notice it, it was gone. By now two minutes had been up and she already had bumps all over her face, arms, and legs. One by one the bumps began to pop from the intense heat causing her to scream out from the pain. After the pain became too unbearable to stand she began to black out and started loosing feeling in her body. The last thing she had seen before completely passing out was her skin turning into a black tar with white spots all over her. Finally after passing out from shock and the intense pain, her nervous system finally shutdown and her body was burned to the core leaving nothing but her bones and the remains of what was left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Detective Michaels sat at his desk watching the video of the carousel trap over and over. Trying to find some clue as to where they could be, but nothing was showing up. Finally turning away from the video he stood up and walked over to the video analysis. "Are you able to take the voice from the video and unscramble it so we can find out who it actually is?" he asked.

"I can try, but it may take a few hours though." She replied as she brought up the video and began to separate the audio from the video. As he turned away and was walking back to his desk an email popped up. Sitting down and clicking on anonymous email. A picture popped up with a group of people in it and in the center of them stood Kendall Knight. Then a message popped up over it with an address: _1467 Billburns Rd. You Alone. No One Else. _Then just like that everything disappeared. Detective Michaels then stood up and walked out to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

**_ok i know this chapter is short one but i hope you do like it this is Arthur Griffin's point of view of what happens to him. after this i only 4 chapters left reply if you want me to post more._**

Arthur Griffin woke up to find himself in a room that was ice cold. Looking around he saw four poles with sprayers on each one and a pole above him with three sprayers on it too. Struggling to move he noticed his movements was limited because of his arms and legs were chained to the ground. As the room began to drop in temperature Arthur's body began to lose heat. So to make up for it he began to shiver. Then all of a sudden he began to feel some warmth, but as he got used to it, the cold came right back. Then the sprayers around him turned on and he became drenched in water. As the room became colder he could feel the water on his skin begin to freeze and he see his skin start to turn blue. Struggling to keep moving Arthur began to lose muscle function from the cold. From the room next to him all he could hear were screams and shouts for help, but he couldn't reply back from shivering so badly. Just like before he the heat return and quickly go away. With two minutes up he began to slowly lose conscience and was beginning to pass out from the lack of blood to his brain. Then slowly Arthur Griffin fell into a coma where he froze to death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Detective Michaels pulled up to the building he pulled out his gun. Getting out of his car he looked around and noticed that the building was a nuclear power plant. Going through the front he saw an arrow pointing to the right. Following the arrows he was lead to a door. Opening it up he could smell shotgun powder, burnt flesh, and rotting corpses. It was here that he realized that he had come to the spot of the killings.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ok this chapter has kendall's pov of the test in it. i liked writing this bc it shows the true character of kendall in it._**

He began to check each victim ad found the two that had survived. Both of the girls were unconscious, but still living. Both of them had apparently passed out from the over whelming smell of the bodies. After unhooking the chains he took the two girls to his car and told them to stay there. Then he went back to the carousel trap and pushed further hoping to find more survivors and hoping to catch up to Kendall in time before some one else died. Going through the hallways Detective Michaels tried to put himself in Kendall's shoes. Trying to relive what could be Kendall's last few hours. Walking into the second room, Detective Michaels seen two girls chained to a wall on opposite sides of the room. Each one had these tiny rods protruding from their bodies. Looking around Detective Michaels noticed a key on the floor, picking it up he saw something written on it. He wiped the blood off and saw that the word read Camille. He then tried it in the dead blonde girl's lock, but it didn't work. So he walked over to the long dark haired girl and tried the key and found out it unlocked her chains. Written on the wall behind her was the word mouth. Taking out his pocket knife, Detective Michaels cut open her mouth and found a second key. Taking this key he found it unlocked the blonde's chains. He laid both girls down and walked on to the next room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall stood there and watched as both Mercedes and Arthur struggled to survive. Seeing their temperatures getting close to the range, he pushed the button to give them a temporary relief and watched as they went back to normal. That was when he knew it had worked. He started noticing that Mercedes' skin was turning a dark shade of red and that Arthur's was turning a bluish color. A few minutes Kendall looked back into Arthur's room and noticed that the sprayers had turned and he saw his body temp was lowering quickly. In Mercedes' room he began to see these bubbles beginning to form on her body as the heat began to rise more. Kendall pushed the button once more trying to give them some relief. As their body temperatures started to go back to normal, to Kendall's surprise the button withdrew back into the wall. "NO! You can't do this to me. I was so close to winning this. They would've survived." He looked up and noticed that he had two minutes left. Hearing Mercedes' scream as the bubbles on her face, arms, and legs popped, Kendall began to get furious, looking up at the cameras he began to scream. "Ok! What else do you want from me? I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have taken my fame for granted. Just please let me and my friends go. We've learned our lessons ok. I just want to go home." He then fell to the ground afraid to look back because he knew they were both dead. Another Hallway lit up and Kendall forced himself to stand up and walk out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into another room Detective Michaels could smell a rotting corpse. Walking forward he saw a window in front of him with two bodies on the other side. Detective Michaels pulled out his gun and shot at the window for it to break. Climbing into the room he walked over to first person he seen with a contraption still on his head. Seeing blood around him he realized that the man was dead and walked over to the other person. Looking at the raven haired boy he noticed that he was still breathing. "Hey kid. Wake up." Detective Michaels said as he tried to wake him up. The boy finally came around and started kicking at him. "Whoa! I'm a cop. I'm here to help you. Ok? Just calm down, now what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Carlos." The kid replied.

"Good now do you have a last name Carlos?" Detective Michaels asked.

"Garcia" Carlos replied back.

"Good ok Carlos I am going to need your help to get you out of these chains ok?

"Ok what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to grab that pipe at the bottom and pull as hard as you can while I kick the top part and hopefully it will weaken it enough to break."

Carlos turned himself around grabbed the bar. He then planted his feet against the wall and began to pull as hard as he could while Detective Michaels began to kick it. After a few attempts the pipe began to loosen enough to where Carlos pulled once more and it came off.

"Ok we need to keep moving and see if we can find anymore survivors." Then Detective Michaels and Carlos started walking down the hallway till they got another room where they saw James Diamond. James was sitting in a corner with his hands on his wrists. Detective Michaels pulled out his gun and shot the window to get through. Carlos ran over to him and tore off two pieces of his shirt and wrapped James' wrists with them. Then he leaned over and gave him a hug. The two boys just sat there crying into each other's arm because they were glad to know that the other was safe. Noticing the burn marks on James' face Carlos asked him what had happened. James started to cry again as he began to tell him what he had to do in order to free himself.

"I am so proud of you James."Carlos said as he wiped the tears off of his face and gave him another hug.

"Sorry to break up this family reunion, but we need to keep moving ok?" Detective Michaels said as the two boys stood and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ok guys i am almost nearing the end of this story. i have only two chapters left and i hoped you guys have liked it so far. plz reply when ur done. also i am going to be putting up a preview of my new story that i am working on about carlos but that wont be up til after my last chapter of this story._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall walked down the hallway hoping that this horrible nightmare was finally over. It took every ounce of energy that he had to keep moving and not to stop. The events of that night had completely drained him emotionally, physically, and mentally. Walking up to the door Kendall pushed it open and saw the two people he never would have thought would be here. Standing in two clear boxes that were hanging from the ceiling were his mom and sister. In the center of the room were two medal handles and two feet holders.

"Mom, Katie!" Kendall shouted as he ran up to them.

"What's going on? Why are we here? Are you ok?" his mom asked frantically.

"Kendall thank god I knew you would be here to save us." Katie said.

"Look everything will be ok. There is something that I have to do save you both."Kendall said. Looking around Kendall saw a television, as he walked up to it the TV turned on and Billy the Puppet was shown.

"Good Evening Kendall as you have noticed your mom and sister have been included into your final test for your rehabilitation. Each day you neglected the two people that you say you care most about. Well we are about to see just how much you love them and how much you are will to sacrifice for them. In the center of the room are two chains, attach them to your feet and grab the two handles. Then your test will begin. You must hold onto the cages for 60 seconds and if you fail to complete the test, then the two cages will fall onto a set of spikes and kill them. Can you prove that you're willing to sacrifice everything for love or are you going to show your true character by neglecting them one more time and let them die?"

"WHAT! He can't do this to us." Katie screamed. Kendall then walked over and attached the chains to his feet and grabbed the handles.

"Honey I can't let you do this" Mrs. Knight said.

"But mom I have to. If I don't he will kill you both and I can't afford to lose you both. Just trust me mom I know what I am doing." Kendall said.

As soon as he grabbed the handles, the mechanisms in the cages released and two sets of spikes sprung up from the floor directly underneath the cages.

Holding onto the handles Kendall struggled to keep his grip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into another room the guys found Logan sitting in a corner messing with one of the machines that he had been previously attached too. James and Carlos ran over and grabbed Logan and pulled him into a hug. "Easy, easy guys I am still hurting" he said as they released their grips on him.

"So what are you doing exactly?" Detective Michaels asked.

"Well I was sitting here looking at these machines and who ever created these had to have some type of degree in engineering because this is some top notch work." Logan said as he opened up the machine again and showed the inside to the Detective. Shining his flashlight inside the machine the Detective could see all the gears and chains inside showing the intricate work of who ever had made it.

"Good job kid, but we need to keep moving ok."Detective Michaels said.

Logan stood up and stumbled to his left, but was caught by James and Carlos. "Are you able to walk bro?" Carlos asked.

"Yea it may take me a moment to get my stability back though." Logan replied.

All four guys then walked out of the room and down the hallway and into another room where they found Kelly laid down in the feeble position crying. Looking up the boys saw Gustavo's body still hanging in the middle of the room. All three boys made their way to Kelly and grabbed her. Kelly hugged the boys as she cried into their shoulders. She began to mumble how it was her fault that Gustavo was dead and that it should have been her.

"Don't say that ok. You did everything that you possibly could." Logan said as he pulled her head up to look at him.

"Have you guys found Kendall yet?" Kelly asked as she dried her eyes.

"Kendall's here?" Carlos and James asked at the same time.

"You guys didn't know?" Logan asked.

"No!"They said.

"Well we need to hurry, god only knows who is here and for all we know he could be hurt."Carlos said as he led the way out of the room and making sure to keep Kelly from looking up at Gustavo's body.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ok guys one more chapter left hoped you guys like it. cant wait for u guys to read the ending of this._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking up at the clock Kendall had 40 seconds left. The cages had already started lowering, pulling up on Kendall causing him to scream as his shoulders started to dislocate.

"Honey you can do this ok I believe in you." His mom said to him.

"Come on bro. I know you won't let anything happen to us." His sister said.

Readjusting his grip, Kendall felt the chains start to dig into his skin causing him to bleed. The cages began to lower again pulling on Kendall. Finally his shoulders popped out of their sockets causing him to scream out from the intense pain, but he was afraid to let go of the handles because of his mom and sister. With twenty seconds left Kendall felt his ribs start to separate from the pressure of being pulled on. One by one each of his ribs began to break as the cages lowered even more. With ten seconds left Kendall fought with every thing that he had to not let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Detective Michaels and the group made their way down another hallway to find themselves in front another trap. Where they instantly smelt the burning corpse of what was Mercedes and they seen Mr. Arthur still frozen to the chains he was in earlier, Detective Michaels told the boys and Kelly not to look and told them to keep them moving to the other side of the room and into the hallway. Walking on through the hallways they began to hear someone scream. "That's Kendall!" the boys shouted and they all took off down the hallway to the room where the screaming came from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall hung there holding onto the handles as the seconds ticked down. With five seconds left the cages pulled down once more and Kendall suddenly lost all sensations in his legs. Then he slowly started slipping in and out of unconsciousness because his body had been torn apart. Then the doors behind him opened up and he could hear voices that he had recognized and realized that it was his friends.

Slipping out of conscious he kept hearing his name being called.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ok guys this is my last chapter for Kendall's Test. I really do hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. also as a treat i will be posting my alternate ending up and my sneak preview for my new story about Carlos. so i hope you guys enjoys this chapter and as always plz review._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall shot up with a scream as the doctors and his family rushed in to help calm him down.

"Kendall its ok just calm down it was a nightmare. Your fine." His mom said.

"But it was so real though. I could feel everything Kendall said as he held his mom and cried into her shoulders. Looking around Kendall saw his mom, his sister and all his friends.

"What happened? How did I end up here?" Kendall asked.

"Well you took a nasty hit to the head when you ran into that pole and even nastier one when you fell down." The Doctor replied.

"What about that guy that was following me?" Kendall asked.

"Yea about that me and the guys thought we would get you back for pranking us so we decided to pay this guy to follow you and scare you, but we didn't think that this would happen." Logan said.

"We're just glad to know your ok big brother. We've been waiting for you to wake up." Katie said.

"How long have I been out?" Kendall asked.

"You have been in a coma for the past 3 weeks now." The Doctor said.

"So what were you dreaming about? We have all heard you say our names so far." Katie asked.

"Its nothing, but I will say it will be a while before I can watch another horror movie though."Kendall said as he hugged his baby sister Katie.

Laying back down Kendall looked around at his friends and family and thanked God that they were all ok. Falling back to sleep Kendall knew that everything was all right and was able to sleep peacefully.


	13. alternate ending 1

**_ok guys this my alternate ending. so i hope you like. reply and let me know which u liked more.i do not own the song "smile" all rights go to their rightful owners._**

Alternate Ending 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a year since that tragic night and James, Carlos, and Logan sat in the pews at the church as the preacher gave his sermon. After he was done the preacher asked if anyone would like to come up and say a few words. Slowly rising Logan stood up walked up to the altar. Taking a deep breath he began to say:

"Kendall was my best friend and he was my brother. I remember the first day that we met. I had just moved into town and was the new kid at school. I had gone most of that day not really speaking to anyone and just kind of kept to myself. I just sat down in the cafeteria at a table by myself when this tall blonde haired kid came up to me and introduced himself as Kendall. He said he had seen me walking around school that day and thought I was new and probably needed a friend. So he asked if I would come and sit down with him and his friends at their table. Well I remember my first thought was ok who put you up to this but having listening to him he sounded really sincere. So I got up and walked over and till this day I never regretted it because not only did I make some awesome friends that day. I also was given three brothers that day and Kendall I know your looking down on us today and I really wish you could be here, but I am thankful to have known you because you saved my life that day and gave me a second chance to be able to do something with my life. I love you bro and I know I will get to see you someday when I come up there."

After every one was done giving there speeches Carlos stood up and said." I know today is a sad, but I know Kendall wouldn't want us to mourn his death, but to celebrate his life. Knowing him he would be standing here trying to get us to laugh or come up with another one of his schemes. So instead of giving a speech I would like to sing a song that was one of his favorites."

Carlos stood there and took a deep breath.

"_**You're better then the best**_

_**I'm lucky just to linger in your life**_

_**Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right**_

_**Completely unaware**_

_**Nothing can compare to where you send me**_

_**Lets me know that it's ok yeah it's ok**_

_**And the moments when my good times start to fade"**_

Logan and James stood up and joined Carlos at the alter singing

"_**You make me smile like the sun**_

_**Fall out of bed**_

_**Sing like a bird**_

_**Dizzy in my head**_

_**Spin like a record**_

_**Crazy on a Sunday night**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold**_

_**Buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild"**_

_**Ohh you make me smile"**_

James took over the next stanza and began to sing

"_**Even when you're gone**_

_**Somehow you come along**_

_**Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that**_

_**You steal away the rain and just like that"**_

All three boys came back together singing

"_**You make me smile like the sun**_

_**Fall out of**_

_**bed sing like bird**_

_**Dizzy in my head spin like a record**_

_**Crazy on a Sunday night**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold**_

_**buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**Ohh you make me smile"**_

Finally it was Logan who took the next stanza

"_**Don't know how I lived without you**_

_**Cuz everytime that I get around you**_

_**I see the best of me inside your eyes**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold**_

_**buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild"**_

All three sang together for the last stanza

"_**You make me smile like the sun**_

_**Fall out of bed**_

_**sing like a bird**_

_**Dizzy in my head**_

_**spin like a record**_

_**Crazy on a Sunday night**_

_**You make me dance like a fool**_

_**Forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold**_

_**buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**Ohh you make me smile**_

_**Ohh you make me smile**_

_**Ohh you make me smile"**_

After all three boys were done Mrs. Knight came up and hugged all three of her boys as they all began to cry. "That was beautiful boys. I know Kendall would have loved that" she said and they finally closed the casket.

Every one then stood up as the casket began to lower down into the grave. Each person threw a rose on top of the casket with Mrs. Knight and Katie being last to throw theirs before the dirt was placed on top. That day they buried 12 people: Jo, Camille, Kendall, Two of the Jennifers, Freight Train, Arthur and Mercedes Griffin, Gustavo, Mr. Bitters, Buddha Bob, and finally Kelly Wainwright who after the death of Gustavo couldn't take it and fell into a deep depression. Where she was later found in her room dead from an overdose with a note and a picture laying beside her saying.

_I am truly sorry for whoever finds me like this, but I couldn't take it anymore since I had lost the one person that I had loved and the only way for me to be truly happy again is to be up in heaven with him. I will be there soon to be with you forever Gustavo._


End file.
